evangelionfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Гаф
en:Guf Понятие «'Гаф'» (яп. ガフ, Гафу; иврит: גוף — «''тело''») в «''Neon Genesis Evangelion''» означает комнату Гафа (ガフの部屋, Гафу но хея) и двери Гафа (ガフの扉, Гафу но тобира). Первый термин заимствован из иудейского предания и означает место, где проживают все нерождённые души. И хотя в «''Еве''» о комнате Гафа говорится очень немногое, она, похоже, соответствует своему иудейскому происхождению и сильно связана с духовным происхождением жизни рождённой от Лилит или Адама. Упоминания В самом сериале есть лишь три прямых намёка на Гаф: * В эпизоде 21' (во время сцены экспедиции Кацураги): Женщина Д: «Начать процедуру термического гашения, когда откроются двери Гафа».Женщина D, эпизод 21'. * В эпизоде 23 (Мисато и Синдзи на фабрике для производства ядер для псевдопилотов): Рицуко: «Да, они люди. Мы вложили в них человеческие души. Все эти души заимствованы. Рей — единственный источник душ, души исходят только из Рей. Комната Гафа пуста. Они все пустышки, не имеющие душ. Я хочу уничтожить их, потому что ненавижу их».Рицуко, эпизод #23. * В эпизоде 26' (во время третьего удара): Фуюцуки: «Комната Гафа открылась. Ворота конца и начала мира наконец открылись».Фуюцуки, эпизод #26'. Кроме того, вульва-подобные отверстия, появляющиеся на ладонях Лилит в 26' эпизоде, в соответствующей раскадровке также называются «дверьми Гафа».Neon Genesis Evangelion Movies Storyboard Collections. Природа Гафа Основной вариацией традиционной комнаты Гафа, представленной в Еве, является представление её в качестве своего рода «хранилища» для нерожденных душ. В EoE комната упоминается как «начало и конец мира», к которому души Лилин (и, возможно, других рожденных от Лилит) стекаются во время третьего удара, события, которое по существу является творением в обратном направлении (тела, возвращающиеся к первоначальному бульону, «возвращаются в ничто» и т. д.). Точная природа камеры Гафа неуловима, но имеющиеся визуальные доказательства предполагают, что это может быть пространство, находящееся в высших измерениях,Страница анализа крайне необходима, но до тех пор, пока этот тред не предоставит некоторую логику этого утверждения, хотя и без прямого упоминания комнаты Гафа... Упс! подобное морю Дирака, и связанное как с телом семени жизни, так и с связанной с ним Луной.Часть «Луны» также подразумевается в комментарии Фуюцуки о чёрной Луне, являющейся источником человеческой жизни. Двери Гафа могут проявляться как отверстия на ладонях семени, чтобы обеспечить путь между комнатой и «внешним миром» («стигматы», сделанные серией Ев Еве-01, могут представлять собой насильственное создание дверей Seele в рамках подготовки к их плану по использованию Ева-01 в третьем ударе). Каждое семя может иметь свою собственную комнату Гафа. Подразумевается, что Адам открыл свои двери Гафа во время второго ударе, и при этом, возможно, даровал души Ангелам. Фуюцуки утверждает, что комната была вскрыта. Это, наряду с аспектом «обратного творения» третьего удара, предполагает, что камера Гафа первоначально была открыта, а затем запечатана в «начале мира» (то есть в акте творения Лилит), и только теперь, в «конце мира», открыта снова. Затем Рицуко говорит, что комната пуста, предполагая, что Лилит полностью опустошила Гаф, прежде чем запечатать его. Если это так, то у Адама, должно быть, был другой Гаф. В отличие от иудейских преданий, в которых опустошение комнаты Гафа означает пришествие Мессии, последствия в Еве, основанные на контексте слов Рицуко, кажутся просто следующими: а) рождение человечества, Лилин, было завершено, как родились все нерождённые души; Б) в комнате не было нерождённых душ, чтобы завещать их Евам, и им нужно было дать спасённые души, которые уже родились вместо них.; и В) только Рей (т. е. первая Рей?) родилась с частью собственной души Лилит и спасённой души Юи, в то время как её клоны — бездушные оболочки, которые, скорее всего, получат душу Рей после того, как она будет спасена из её трупа. Гаф в еврейских обычаях Несмотря на то, что «Гаф» (גוף) на иврите значит «тело», комната Гафа — это не просто «комната тел». Комната тел — это место в божественном Теле, где обитают все нерождённые души. Своеобразная идиома описания сокровищницы душ как «тела» может быть связана с каббалистической традицией изначального человека по имени Адам Кадмон. Адам Кадмон, «изначальное намерение» Бога для человечества, был божественным существом, андрогинным и макрокосмическим (равным по размеру Вселенной). Когда же он согрешил, человечество было низведено до плоти и крови, раздвоено и обращено к смертным. Согласно Каббале, каждая человеческая душа — это всего лишь фрагмент (или фрагменты) Великой «мировой души» Адама Кадмона. Следовательно, каждая человеческая душа происходит от «''Гафа''» (тела) Адама Кадмона. We read from the subject of propagation in the Talmud 7 the following: : "R. Assi stated: The Son of David (i.e. the Jewish Messiah) will not come before all the souls in Guf are disposed of; since it is said: For the spirit that enwrappeth itself is from Me, and the souls which I have made 8." В раннем Каббалистическом труде, Сефер ха-Бахир, (סֵפֶר הַבָּהִיר), также сказано: : "In its hand is the Treasury of Souls. When Israel is good, these souls are worthy of emerging and coming into this world. But if they are not good, then souls do not emerge. We therefore say, "The Son of David will not come until all the souls in the Guf (Body) are completed." What is the meaning of "all the souls in the Guf"? We say this refers to all the souls in Adam (Kadmon)'s body. these are completed new ones will be worthy of emerging. The Son of David (the Messiah) will then come. He will be able to be born, since his soul will emerge among the other new souls."9 Двери Гафа в Rebuild Заметки Многие ошибочно считают что Комнатой Гафа является завод псевдопилотов, поскольку он был местом где Рицуко упомянула Гаф. Примечания Категория:Терминология Категория:Религиозные и эзотерические отсылки Категория:А-Я